


Taking Charge

by Angstqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs reacts out-of-character on the job and it puts his life in danger. Tony has something to say about it when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to the Tibbs Livejournal. At the time I was working on it there was a very similarly themed fic posted. I swear that any resemblance between the two is purely coincidental, even though Gibbs doesn't believe in such a thing. Also, I don't own the show or the boys, and I'm not making any profit from writing fanfic. Good thing, or I'd starve. LOL

~~ * ~~

"Oof!” Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs huffed as his back met the wall of his entrance hallway. He found himself face to face with 190 pounds of angry Senior Field Agent. He realized he should have expected it, but this was home, not work. They were supposed to be separate. 

He and Tony had only been lovers for nine weeks and they were still working their way through the minefield of being intimate partners as well as team mates. So far they had managed it well. Until today.

"What the hell were you thinking?” DiNozzo growled. 

Gibbs shifted, unwilling to advertise just how much that angry growl affected him. This wasn't about sex, it was about the job. He ignored how his gut sneered that sleeping with a teammate automatically mixed work and home. 

"I was thinking I'm your boss, DiNozzo,” Gibbs calmly returned. He wasn't going to escalate this. He knew Tony needed to get through the adrenaline rush before they could get to the point of talking the afternoon's events through rationally.

"Yeah, I never forgot you're the boss. But you seemed to forget a certain important part of my job.” When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony continued, “Watching your six is something I take pretty damned seriously. But I can't do that if you're not willing to let me.”

"Tony--”

"No! There's nothing you can say that justifies it, Gibbs. I had you covered and you deliberately broke away.” Tony shoved hard against the older man, his eyes glittering with anger. “I had the better shot and you knew it! So why move?”

"I had to.” The words felt like they were broken glass, clawing out of Gibbs' throat. 

"Tell me why!” Tony's anger was gradually morphing to frustration. The fact that Gibbs wasn't fighting back was sending up major warning signals. There was more to this than could be seen at first glance. Gibbs didn't do anything without a good reason. 

When Gibbs remained silent, Tony shifted tactics.

"Talk to me, Jethro. What are you thinking?” 

Gibbs huffed with amusement. He knew Tony was manipulating him to get an answer. After nine years, he recognized most of DiNozzo's tricks. Same as Tony knew most of his. 

Impatient for an answer, Tony applied more weight, his expression indicating he wasn't letting this go. 

The team leader had to fight down his instinctive need to push back. This was Tony, after all. He wasn't out to hurt Gibbs; he'd been worried because he cared. And just that suddenly, his reticence to share evaporated. 

Relaxing his stance, Jethro met Tony's gaze evenly. “Because losing you is not an option. Never has been.”

"Of course it's not.” Tony kept the older man pinned. “You and your Semper Fi and always needing to be the one in the goddamned crosshairs! Forget what losing you might do to th--”

"Dammit, Tony--”

"No, fuck you, Gibbs! And fuck your rah-rah bullshit too!”

Gibbs suddenly pressed forward, knocking Tony off balance and reversing their positions so the younger man was now pinned. 

"I love you! D'ya get that, Tony?”

Neither of them had said it yet but those three most important words came easier than Gibbs expected. Then again, they always had with Shannon too. It was only with his ex-wives that he'd found it impossible to share his emotions. Though he hadn't yet said the words to Tony, they had been foremost in his thoughts for weeks now. Possibly even months. Otherwise he never would have risked getting intimately involved with the younger man in the first place.

He loved Tony DiNozzo. No, he was in love with Anthony Damien DiNozzo Jr. 

Tony gaped in surprise. Of all the things his boss… his lover, could have said, that was the least expected. And also most guaranteed to thoroughly piss him off. But he could wait until later to express his displeasure over his lover's misplaced sense of protection. Right now, he had something more pressing to deal with.

"Did I-- Did I hear you right?” he wondered. “You... love me?”

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah, Tony. I love you.”

Tony grinned widely and leaned forward, capturing Gibbs' mouth in a searing kiss. Once he knew he had Jethro's full attention he backed off, taking satisfaction in his lover's moan of disappointment.

"Do you trust me?” Tony quietly asked. He knew one way to remind Gibbs he wasn't always in control, but he needed to know Gibbs would allow it, even if the man didn't know what he was agreeing to. Yet.

"With my life,” Gibbs answered without hesitation. “On and off the job, Tony.”

"Good. Wait for me upstairs.” It was both request and order, and Tony held still, waiting to see how Gibbs reacted. 

Jethro nodded before turning and jogging up to the bedroom.

~~*~~

Tony took his time making sure the house was locked. Gibbs had surprised him when he first started locking his doors two weeks after they became lovers. But it made sense, given that anyone who knew Gibbs well, knew he didn't lock the door. So far no one had tried to walk in, but Tony wondered how long it would be before Abby or Ducky tried the locked door and began asking awkward questions. 

Putting that thought aside for another time, Tony headed for the steps, taking them two at a time. The thought of what... no, who waited for him in the bedroom had him half-hard already. As he entered he froze noticing the candles Gibbs had lit. The small lamp on the nightstand was on, but otherwise the room was in shadows. And Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. 

Which meant he was in the en suite bathroom. There was the sound of water running in the sink. With a smirk, Tony shrugged out of his jacket and hung it in the closet. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, Jethro stepped out of the bathroom. 

"I like the candles,” Tony said. He was undoubtedly one of the few people who knew that Gibbs actually had a romantic side. Any further thoughts on that score went out of his head as he took in his lover's appearance. 

Jethro had ditched his shoes socks, polo shirt and tee shirt, leaving him bare-chested and bare footed. The sight of it made Tony's mouth go dry. 

Tony began unbuttoning his dress shirt, only to find his hands stopped and gently batted out of the way as Gibbs took over. When finished, he slipped the shirt from Tony's shoulders and hung it on the door knob. He slipped his hands under the sleeveless tee, running them over toned muscles before bringing the shirt up over DiNozzo's head. 

Tony groaned. He loved skin on skin contact and Jethro knew that fact well. 

Pulling the other man close, Tony kissed him aggressively, nipping at his lips and sucking Jethro's tongue into his mouth. Releasing that tempting mouth, Tony moved to nip an earlobe.

"You're not in control here tonight, Jethro. I am.” He drew back to assess his lover's reaction. 

Gibbs' eyes were dilated with desire, and he took a step back, hands reaching for his fly. “Told you I trusted you, Tony. Meant it.” 

DiNozzo swallowed hard. In all of his fantasies of making love with Gibbs, he had never allowed himself the hubris of seeing himself in control. That Gibbs was giving this to him willingly spoke volumes of the man's trust. 

He watched with hungry eyes as Gibbs quickly stripped out of his pants and boxers before palming his cock, that damned familiar smirk lifting a corner of his mouth. 

Tony stepped forward and grasped his wrist. “Mine,” he growled, fisting the impressive length. 

Gibbs moaned at the sure touch. He closed his eyes, shivering as Tony continued with strong, sure strokes. Jethro began thrusting his hips, feeling his orgasm building. 

His lover recognized the signs. “Oh, no. Not yet,” Tony whispered. Still keeping hold of Gibbs, he maneuvered them over to the bed. “On your stomach.” 

Gibbs let out a half-strangled whimper as Tony released his aching shaft. He wasn't sure exactly what Tony had planned, but there was one detail that he knew for certain. Tony had too many clothes on yet. 

"Gonna remove those clothes first?” he smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Tony grinned and began a slow shimmy out of his clothes that would have done any stripper proud. His own cock was fully erect and leaking in anticipation. 

"Come here.” Gibbs voice was husky, desire making it even deeper than usual. 

The younger man closed the distance between them, already suspecting what his lover had in mind. He gasped when his hunch proved correct and Jethro leaned down and ran his tongue over the crown of Tony's shaft. 

"Shit,” he gasped. Tony prided himself on his self-control but being around Jethro usually tested that control to the extreme. 

"Mmmmm,” Gibbs hummed as he continued his ministrations. Reaching out with one hand, he grasped the base of Tony's cock, opening his mouth to take in as much as he could. Hearing DiNozzo's strangled gasp made his own cock leap but he focused on his partner. 

The pleasure was threatening to short-circuit Tony's intentions of how this night was going to play out and he knew if he wanted control he needed to stop Gibbs soon. As in now. Right. This. Minute.

"God, Gibbs... stop!” he growled, carefully backing away. “I've got plans for that which don't include it being dinner.” 

Leaning down, Tony kissed his lover, his tongue exploring and tasting the essence of himself that remained behind in Gibbs' mouth. Reluctantly pulling away, he gestured toward the head of the bed. 

"Go on. On your stomach.” 

This time Gibbs went quickly. As he made himself comfortable, Tony's mouth once again went dry at the sight of his naked lover, spread out for his pleasure. Climbing onto the bed he straddled Gibbs' hips and reached into the nightstand for the lube and condoms. 

Feeling Gibbs tense, he ran a soothing hand down the other man's back. “Relax,” he murmured. “Nothing is going to happen that you don't want, okay?” 

"Yeah. Got it.” But Gibbs was still tense. It had been a long time since he'd bottomed for anyone. Much as he wanted to give this gift to Tony, he wasn't entirely sure he could. But damn, he was going to try. He knew it could be good, with the right lover. And he knew that Tony needed it this way tonight.

"I'm going to take good care of you, Jethro,” Tony whispered, nipping a path down his lover's backbone. He followed it with a swipe of his tongue down over the swell of his lover's ass, coming tantalizingly close to his ultimate goal.

"Christ!” Gibbs arched his hips instinctively. His initial self-consciousness at the intimacy of the contact was wiped out by the overwhelming pleasure as Tony lightly flicked his tongue over the puckered muscle of his anus. 

Not giving Jethro time to think, Tony forced his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. This wasn't something he did often, male or female, but Gibbs wasn't just any lover. Tony knew in his soul that Gibbs would be his last lover to his dying day. 

Jethro gave a wordless shout as he felt Tony's tongue breach him. Holy fucking hell, no one had ever done that to him. For him. It was... incredible. He bent his left knee, giving Tony better access. Sweat slicked his body as he fought to control the impulse to come right there and then. And he knew Tony was nowhere near done with him.

"God, Tony,” he breathed, clenching the bedsheets. 

DiNozzo hesitated, worried his lover was in some distress but in the next moment when Jethro thrust back, Tony realized it was pleasure he was hearing, not pain. Mentally grinning, he continued his loving assault until his jaw ached and Gibbs was incoherent with need. He slowly withdrew, placing a chaste kiss on each ass cheek. 

"I’m going to fuck you, Jethro,” he said, reaching for the supplies in the nightstand. For all that he wanted control tonight, he also wasn’t going to force his lover if this was something Jethro absolutely didn’t want. There were other, less obvious ways of taking control.

"Do it!” Gibbs’ voice was rough with need and want. 

Tony bit back a groan. Part of him wanted to take Gibbs, hard and fast. Now. But the part of him that started this, that craved control, told him to hold steady. 

Leaning down, he whispered, “Not yet. You're not the boss here, remember?” He sharply nipped Gibbs shoulder to prove his point. 

"Tony--” Predictably, words failed Jethro. He wasn't good with them in the first place but in a situation like this he was far out of his depth. The last lover who had him feeling so mindless and needy was Shannon and he shied away from that comparison. It was unfair to think it while here with Tony in so intimate a setting. 

"Shhhhh.... I've got you, Jethro,” Tony assured. “Patience. You're supposed to be better at that.” 

"Yeah, on the job! Not with my ass literally hanging in the air,” the former Marine growled.

Laughing softly, Tony grabbed the lube and squeezed out a generous amount. He knew it had to be a long time since his lover had been on the receiving end and he wasn't willing to risk hurting him. 

Tony took his time, gradually adding fingers and more lube until Jethro was cursing and begging with the need to come. When he judged his lover ready, Tony rolled on a condom and lubed himself quickly before moving into position. 

He nearly sobbed with relief as he entered his partner. He'd had no idea just how close he was until now. He'd been so focused on making Jethro ready. 

"God, so hot,” he breathed, stilling so he could savor the experience. He was inside Jethro. The self-proclaimed bastard had actually let him in and it was a hell of a lot more than most others got, Tony knew. 

"Move, Tony... please,” Gibbs begged, thrusting back to impale himself deeper. 

And that almost broke Tony's control. With a shout of surprise, he froze before smacking Gibbs' ass sharply. 

"My show – my pace,” he growled, inching in slowly. God it felt incredible. The heat. The tightness. Like nothing he could remember before. And this wasn't his first time topping.

"Jethro--” he whispered, for once unaccountably lost for words. He rested his forehead on his lover's back, feeling beads of sweat drop from him onto Gibbs. He swiped his tongue over one, reveling in Jethro's moan and full body shudder. 

"So beautiful like this,” Tony breathed, forcing himself to stay still a little longer. “So strong. All muscle and hard lines. And all mine.” He nipped Jethro's shoulder, feeling the man buck beneath him. 

"Harder," Jethro begged. 

"Hah! If I’d known… you would be like this, I’d have… done it sooner. You're not in control, Jethro," Tony breathlessly reminded him, slowly easing almost all the way out. He held position before just as slowly inching back in. He repeated it two more times but realized he was fast losing control himself, and there was no way he was going to allow himself to come first. Not tonight. 

On the next in-stroke Tony froze for a moment, listening to Jethro's ragged curses and harsh breathing. The other man was close too. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, Tony reached beneath his lover and grasped his cock, fisting it a couple of times. He could feel the pre-come, and Jethro arched his back, pushing up against Tony and driving him even deeper. 

"Jesus, Tony…please!" 

And that was all it took. Tony tightened his grip on Jethro's cock and withdrew and thrust forward once more. He hit his lover's prostate and Gibbs yelled as orgasm ripped through him. His muscles clenched around Tony, who held out a few heartbeats longer before losing himself to his own climax, almost surprised at the suddenness of it.

Gibbs rode out Tony’s orgasm before collapsing in a boneless heap, keenly aware of Tony’s careful withdrawal and the immediate sense of loss. Turning his head, he watched as the younger man tied off the condom and dropped it over the side of the bed to be dealt with later. 

Leaning down, Tony gently kissed Gibbs. Rolling onto his side, Tony then pulled Gibbs closer to him, out of the wet spot. The older man situated himself so he lay spooned in front. When Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs’ waist, Jethro sought his hand and laced their fingers together before bringing their hands up to his mouth and kissing Tony’s palm. 

DiNozzo responded by kissing Gibbs’ neck and between one breath and another, both men fell asleep.

~~*~~

Gibbs woke slowly, at first not sure where he was. He knew he wasn’t alone in the bed and that usually meant he was at someone else’s place. But no… this was definitely his place. Memory rushed in and he shifted, feeling an unfamiliar ache in his ass. He grinned, recalling how it got that way. 

At some point during the night he had rolled over and wrapped his arms around his lover. That was no surprise. He’d always enjoyed snuggling with his bed partners. And it was even less of a surprise to discover that Tony had curled as close as possible, his head tucked under Jethro’s chin and his long legs tangled between Gibbs’.

The younger man’s need for contact wasn’t surprising. Even before meeting DiNozzo Senior, Gibbs had known how starved Tony was for genuine affection. And not just affection but real honest love. It was a need Jethro shared.

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with his second in command. It had started out as lust. DiNozzo was admittedly easy on the eyes. But Jethro had kept his libido firmly in control and suffered in silence for years. As far as he knew, DiNozzo was as het as they came. And even if he was attracted to men there was slim chance he’d want an over-the-hill former Marine with a bastard personality. 

Gibbs chuffed out a weak laugh. All evidence to the contrary that seemed to be exactly what DiNozzo wanted. Needed, perhaps? Tough love. Knowing he could screw up and not get tossed out on his ear, both on the job and off. They’d known each other, worked together too long to not have had some spectacular arguments. But at the end of the day they both knew exactly where they stood with each other. More so since becoming lovers. Until today, at least…

“Thinking too hard,” Tony murmured, curling his arm around Jethro’s waist and running his hand over the other man’s back.

“Mmmm,” Jethro wordlessly agreed. His hand mirrored Tony’s then moved up to tangle in the thick brown hair. He gently massaged Tony's scalp, something he knew the other man loved. He chuckled as Tony pressed his head backwards, forcing more contact. 

Gibbs' other hand trailed down Tony's back, resting just above the swell of his butt. Applying light pressure, he pushed his own hips forward, smirking as Tony gasped when their morning erections made contact. 

"Jethro—"

The older man silenced him with a kiss. Tony deepened it, rolling them so Gibbs was sprawled over him. He arched up, moaning as he sought to get closer to his lover.

Their lovemaking was quick and graceless this time, rubbing against each other until they came. Gibbs collapsed partially on top of Tony, even in his blissed-out state not wanting to crush his lover. 

They rested together a few minutes before Gibbs shifted and made a face at the cooling stickiness on his belly. Swatting Tony's hip, he said, "Shower, then breakfast."

Never one to refuse a shower with Gibbs, Tony rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, knowing Gibbs was following behind, eyeing his ass. Smirking, he shook it just slightly then neatly dodged the headsmack his lover aimed at him.

~~*~~

Half an hour later, the men were both dressed and taking care of various chores. Gibbs had stripped the bed and gathered up the rest of the laundry while Tony was busy making breakfast. He had handed a cup of coffee to his lover as Jethro had passed by on his way to the basement. 

Jethro sorted out the first load and loaded the washer. As he sorted out the remaining loads he caught a whiff of bacon cooking and his stomach rumbled in reaction. Deciding he was done here for the moment, he headed back up the kitchen, pausing to lean in the doorway and study his lover.

Tony looked totally at ease in Jethro's kitchen. Of course, it helped that he had spent a significant amount of time here even before they'd become lovers. 

The younger man was aware of the scrutiny but didn't turn from his task of cooking their breakfast. As he flipped the eggs, he said, "We still need to talk, Jethro." 

Gibbs swallowed his sigh. Talking was not his strong suit but even he realized that in this situation it was necessary. 

"You want an apology?" he growled though it lacked his usual bite.

"Nope." Tony dished out half the eggs, added several strips of bacon and set the plate on the table at Jethro's place. "Not in your vocabulary, and besides that, an apology isn't going to fix this."

"Tony—"

"I don’t need an apology," the younger man explained. He shot his partner a small smile. "From you it'd be a sign of the apocalypse. In addition to being unnecessary in this situation."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not a sign of weakness between friends or lovers, Tony. Especially lovers."

DiNozzo blinked, for once shocked into silence. Then it was his turn to shake his head.

"Shouldn't have doubted you," he said. "You never do anything without a reason. The fact we're… lovers now doesn't change that. I should have trusted that."

Jethro appreciated Tony's reasoning and inclined his head, accepting the not-quite apology. 

"Saw movement up in the rafters behind you. Ziva's bullet took him out, but—" Gibbs trailed off.

"But you couldn't know if anyone else saw him." Tony nodded his understanding. He would have done the same thing and it would have had nothing to do with the fact that they were lovers and everything to do with protecting a teammate. 

"God, Jethro…I'm an idiot. Even before we got involved you always had my six. Like you do for all of us. It's not like anything changed in that regard."

Gibbs shook his head. "Can't say that for certain, Tony. Coulda yelled to warn you. You'd have dropped and rolled. Done it before. But in addition to being a possessive bastard I'm also protective. Even though you need it least of anyone I've been with."

The open compliment put a wide smile on Tony's face. But he quickly sobered, knowing they still needed to work this through.

"I get it. I really do, Jethro. But I don't want to bury you any more than you want to bury me." The younger man's expression turned haunted. "The number of people who really believe in me… really care what happens to me, are too few for me to lose one. Especially one…" Damn, the words were lodged solidly in his throat. 

Jethro's eyes shone bright. Stepping closer and cupping the nape of Tony's neck, he brought the other man close for a gentle yet passionate kiss. 

"I hear you, Tony," he softly assured when they parted. "I hear you loud and clear."

Tony nodded gratefully and leaned in to claim a kiss of his own. The moment was broken when his stomach rumbled. He rolled his eyes as Gibbs chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get you fed before you collapse." Gibbs grabbed piece of cooked bacon from the plate and fed it to his lover before nodding toward the stove. "Anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I got it. Go read your paper.” Tony nodded toward the morning edition, laying open on the table. “I’m almost finished here.”

They occasionally looked up from their tasks, gazes meeting, and shared a smile. Tony's heart did a little jig each time, knowing this was a side of Gibbs that only a few people ever got to see: content and happy. It was a good look for Jethro. And the fact that Tony helped put that look there did not escape him. 

After the third time, when Tony didn’t look back at the skillet he was stirring, Jethro asked, “Something else on your mind, Tony?”

The younger man gave one of his rare genuine smiles. "I love you, Jethro."

Gibbs' answering smile stole Tony's breath. He watched as his lover folded the paper, stood up and extended a hand to him. Puzzled, Tony took it and found himself drawn into a tight embrace. It should have feel confining but instead it felt like coming home. 

"Love you too, Tony." Gibbs sniffed the air. “But I think you’re burning my hash browns.” 

~~ end ~~


End file.
